Treat You Better
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: I know I can treat you better...better than he can... BeckXCat Songfic. Disclaimer Inside.


**Treat You Better**

By Digidestend Angel

 **I do NOT own Victorious or the song Treat You Better by…whoever the hell sings that song.**

…

I can't believe I'm looking at her in severe agony right now.

And what sickens me more, I'm not doing anything to protect her.

Nothing.

 _ **I won't lie to you**_

The way he grabs her hair, pulling it.

Or how she's thrown against her locker roughly.

Or how about when he pushes her against the car, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

Even the time I caught him biting her fingers when she tried to get away.

There was even a time when I saw him push her head against the windshield of her car and shattered it.

Why did I let all this happen?

Because…I'm waiting for Cat's sign that she's had enough.

 _ **I know he's just not right for you**_

As Cat sat in the passenger seat of my car, I stared distantly out the windshield at the freeway we were driving on, as she stared off to the ocean that we were driving to.

The deep bite marks on her finger tips…

The fingerprints on her neck…

The bruise on her arm…

The scar on her hairline…

The tangles in her hair…

It was like they were taunting me.

 _ **And you can tell me if I'm off**_

 _ **But I see it on your face**_

 _ **When you say that he's the one that you want**_

We sat together on the beach…

She was in my arms, sitting in between my legs with her back against my chest. I had my arms wrapped around her tiny frame. She leaned her head on one arm, holding on with her tiny hands.

She was just tiny in general.

I couldn't imagine how much physical and mental pain she was in at this moment.

 _ **And you're spending all your time**_

 _ **In this wrong situation**_

 _ **And anytime you want it to stop**_

I lean down and put my chin on her shoulder, leaning my face against her cheek, and she leaned into me as well.

This was my favorite place to be with my favorite person.

My favorite person who I love…more than a sister and more than a friend.

After her family moved in next door to my family, we became inseparable.

Jade, Tori, Andre, and Robbie all went their separate ways, into different cliques, not really hanging out anymore as a group with Cat and me.

After Jade and I broke up, suddenly the group split apart.

Not Cat and me.

We became best friends…

Now that this guy was mistreating her, I felt so powerless.

How can I always be around this girl and yet I can't take care of her?

 _ **I know I can treat you better than he can**_

 _ **And any girl like you deserves a gentleman**_

We walked hand in hand on the shore, just the two of us with the ocean breeze hitting us softly.

Her hair was flying with the wind…

Her dress was flowing…

The sun made her skin glow.

 _ **Tell me why are we wasting time**_

 _ **On all your wasted crying**_

 _ **When you should be with me instead**_

I know I can treat her better than he can.

I reach over and grab her face, not even stopping to think this spontaneous decision over as I press my lips roughly against her lips.

She's shocked at first, but gives in and kisses back, wrapping her arms around my torso, as I tighten my grip on her face.

This was happening…

Please let this be really happening.

 _ **I know I can treat you better**_

 _ **Better than he can**_

It was happening.

Suddenly we got a text message.

 **Tori: Open mic night at Karaoke Dokie! Lets hang out for once! All of us!...yes, even Jade…7pm! Be there!**

It was a group message with everyone.

 **REPLY – Robbie: Yeah! For sure! I'll be there!**

 **REPLY – Jade: Screw you, Vega. But yeah, I'll come to ruin your life…**

 **REPLY – Andre: Well while you two idiots fight, I'll be winning the crowd over with my fly skills!**

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I saw Cat responded, even though she was right in front of me…

 **REPLY – Cat: I'll be a little late, but I'll come…Beck?**

I looked up at her and she was already smiling at me.

I looked back at my phone and answered.

 **REPLY – Beck: Cat and I will be late, but we'll be there.**

Before I put my phone away, Cat was back in my arms, passionately kissing me again and I happily kissed back.

 _ **I'll stop time for you**_

 _ **The second you say you'd like me to**_

We are at a coffee shop, grabbing coffee and hot chocolate.

She had texted him that it was over. She was done being abused by him.

He wasn't happy, but when she told him that I knew about the abuse, he left her alone.

He knew not to show his face around me.

Now that she was mine, no one was allowed to hurt her again.

 _ **I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing**_

 _ **Baby, just to wake up with you**_

Suddenly Cat was writing on a napkin and then smiled sweetly as she pushed the napkin to me.

I read the small message.

 _I've waited so long for you…_

 _I prayed every day you'd save me…_

 _Now that you have…_

 _I don't want to be away from you…_

I grinned as I wrote a message on the back of the napkin and then I pushed it to her. She giggled as she read the message.

 _I know I can treat you better…_

 _Better than he can…_

She looked back at me, eye contact was strong, and she mouthed two words: I know.

 _ **Would be everything I need and this could be so different**_

 _ **Tell me what you want to do**_

As we pulled up to Karaoke Dokie, I helped her out of the car. People around were looking at us like we were outsiders, even though we came here all the time.

I took Cat's hand and led her inside the crowded club.

The music was loud.

The strobe lights were on.

People everywhere.

We found our friends at a booth towards the front.

Tori and Jade fighting.

Andre flirting with girls at the booth next to them.

Robbie playing with his stupid puppet.

Cat slid in next to Andre and made room for me, patting the seat next to her. I gladly took my seat.

 _ **'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can**_

 _ **And any girl like you deserves a gentleman**_

Soon everyone at the table was questioning us like this was an interrogation.

Asking if we were now an item.

Asking about Cat's (now ex) boyfriend.

Asking when I started being interested in Cat.

Asking how we became a couple so sudden.

Asking why…

Cat just answered with: a hero needs his princess.

My heart melted.

 _ **Tell me why are we wasting time**_

 _ **On all your wasted crying**_

 _ **When you should be with me instead**_

Soon we were dancing together, getting so lost in the music.

Cat danced so beautifully.

She was right.

She was my princess.

I'm her hero.

I liked it that way, I really did.

I wanted to show her.

I wanted to prove to her that I will keep my promise.

 _ **I know I can treat you better**_

 _ **Better than he can**_

The DJ called my name, indicating it was my turn.

I stood up on stage, singing the song from my heart.

Cat was watching with admiration.

Her hand on her heart and her other hand on her mouth, in awe.

I'm finally telling her what I've been wanting to tell her for so long.

Now that he's out of the way, I can be hers…

And she can be mine…

And we'll cherished each other forever.

 _ **Better than he can**_

I finished the chorus a second time as I stepped down from the stage slowly, heading towards my table, where Cat was on the end of the booth, almost in tears.

" _ **Give me a sign**_

 _ **Take my hand, we'll be fine**_

 _ **Promise I won't let you down…"**_ I sang to her, singing with my heart and soul. I was close to the table. _**"Just know that you don't**_

 _ **Have to do this alone**_

 _ **Promise I'll never let you down…"**_

I took before her and took her hand that was on her lips and kissed it quickly before I started singing to her again _ **. "Cause I know I can treat you better than he can**_

 _ **And any girl like you deserves a gentleman…"**_ I felt like it was just me and her in the whole club. I felt like everyone vanished. The world could be on fire and I wouldn't even notice. At this moment, it was just Cat and I. _**"Tell me why are we wasting time**_

 _ **On all your wasted crying**_

 _ **When you should be with me instead…"**_ I had her stand up, even though she was a foot smaller than me, I still made her look up at me. Through the bruises and scars, she was an angel to me _ **. "I know I can treat you better**_

 _ **Better than he can…"**_

As the music faded, I put the mic to my side as I used my other arm to pull Cat closer to me, and we kissed passionately as everyone roared into an applause.

 _ **Better than he can**_

As we drove to God could only know where, I held her hand with one hand while the other was steering the car. Cat was asleep against my arm.

I pecked her forehead and looked back to the road.

I didn't know where we were going…

I didn't care.

I finally had the whole world, which was Cat's full attention.

Nothing could take me off this high…

 _ **Better than he can**_


End file.
